Days and nights collection
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Featuring Egoist, Romantica and Terrorist. From morning 'Low-blood pressure demons' to adopted kids learning things they shouldn't to cooking diseasters it's a wonder how anyone is still sane. Featuring crossovers on occasion.
1. Morning Low Blood Pressure Demons

First Junjou fict. Please don't judge me too harshly. This collection of stories will overlap each other in some form.

/

The coffee maker was full of freshly brewed coffee, toast was already in the toaster, juice poured into a glass.

Nowaki looked at the time. He had to remember his battle plan. This was no longer getting up Hiroki but now getting up their young son as well.

Both of them were demons in the morning especially when they were first jostled from sleep.

The young doctor crept down the hallway stopping first at the door which held a sign that read: "Kotaro." In bright blue lettering. This was his first place to launch the battle against the two low-blood pressure demons known to him as his partner and his son.

Kotaro's room was painted light purple with green stripes going down the walls. He still had his toys out from the other night, Nowaki noted as he almost tripped on one of the boys Gundam models. He sighed quietly looking at the sleeping form on the small bed in the far corner of the room. Seven year old Kotaro, slept peacefully unaware his, blissful dreams would soon be interrupted by his father.

Nowaki softly ran his fingers through the boys dark brown hair. The child shifted in response. "Kotaro-kun...It's time to wake up." He said gently moving to shake his sons shoulder slightly. The boy's eyes opened as he glared fiercly at his father. Nowaki still felt chills even after months of doing this every morning. The glare was so much like Hiroki's it was hard to believe the boy wasn't related to either of the two at all. "Five more minutes." Kotaro fell flat on his back again asleep instantly.

Nowaki sighed. "Kotaro..." He tried again only to receive another glare although this one was half hearted as the child protested again. "Daaad! Five more minutes!" He whined turning over covering himself again.

That was the last straw. Standing up straight Nowaki ripped the blanket off the bed. "Kotaro you have five minutes to get up." Leaving his son growing angrier as the seconds ticked by was a dangerous choice. The man looked at the poster for the anime Code Geass on the wall before closing the door after flicking on the lights. "HEY! TURN IT OFF!" The door had barly shut before the sound of a hard cover book hit it.

The boy was becoming a miniature Kamijou the Demon by the day.

The doctor sighed. "Kotaro awake begrudgingly..." He sighed as he opened the door to his own room greeted by the sight of his Hiro-san half in bed and half off of it.

He picked up Hiroki's briefcase to use as a shield. He was used to getting hit with a hard cover by his partner almost immedietly. "Hiro-san." His 'shield' hanging by his waist as he shook his partner awake. "Hiro-san..."

Hiroki's glare was more menacing then the one his son gave him not ten minutes previously. Nowaki's hand shook slightly. He loved his partner, he truly did but that look gave even him chills. ".?" The man was in no mood for games. Neither was Nowaki for that matter. "Kotaro is already awake Hiro-san. Breakfast is almost done as well." The doctor replied as his lover turned over much like their child had.

_Like father like son._ Nowaki thought as his eyebrow twitched. He knew Hiroki was dangerous even half asleep. Treating him like their child would result in book throwing.

Ripping the sheets off Hiroki Nowaki held up the briefcase as several books made contact with it. "You-" Regardless Nowaki turned on the light as well ignoring the hissing from the shorter man. "Yes Hiro-san I know...The coffee is ready when you want it."

He looked at his watch. Five minutes and Kotaro wasn't present at the table. Going back to his son's room he sighed. Kotaro was in his T-shirt but asleep slumped against the closet still in his pajama bottoms. _He really is adorable...And really is his father's son._ He thought kneeling next to the boy waking him up once more.

Silvery eyes fluttered open as another glare emitted from them followed by a tired yawn. Nowaki watched as Kotaro stood up shaking his head. Stretching his arms over his head the boy winced at the popping sounds. "Is breakfast done?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

_He's so cute!_ "Almost. Come on." 

It took five minutes for both 'low blood pressure demons' to emerge from the rooms fully dressed but moving slowly.

Nowaki chuckled to himself as Hiroki and Kotaro exchanged grunts instead of the usual "Good morning." They were angry still.

"Did you-" 

"Dictionary. You?" 

"Shakespear." 

He wasn't sure if he should be pleased or worried as his family discussed what had been aimed at the black haired male. "He closed the door before I could grab it though."

"He had my briefcase." 

"You two should be grateful it's Sunday-" Nowaki immedietly wished he hadn't said that as he felt glares on his back.

It didn't bother him much as after coffee and sugary cereal (despite Nowaki telling them both it was unhealthy he would rather his son have a bit of a sugar buzz then be sleeping in the middle of the day.) The two mellowed a bit more.

"Hey Papa..." Kotaro asked shyly addressing Hiroki. "Later on can you take me to the bookstore? I really want to get a new book by that author you like...What was his name." 

The boy didn't noticed his black haired father's eyes narrow. "Usami Akihiko? You don't need to be reading those books."

Hiroki gave his partner his patented glare. "We'll go. Maybe get some bubble tea and iced tea."

_Oh god no..._ Nowaki thought catching onto his plan. Nowaki had the day off but Hiroki had grading to do. It would be him trying to catch up to the seven year old menace.

_They're demons..._


	2. What Kotaro heard

Note: Kotaro will be appearing a few times in this collection.

/

It was the middle of the night. He should have been in his bed and sleeping but the brunette boy winced hearing something thud from the room next door. His parents room. He was asleep before then but it woke him up.

Sitting up he grabbed a hardcover book and threw it against the wall. He only heard more and were that...Moans coming from the room? The boy furrowed his brow as he listened against the wall.

"No-Nowaki! Itai!" Grey eyes widened in alarm. _Papa...In pain?_ What was the doctor doing to him?

The boy's mind painted gruesome images of Hiroki being tied up to the wall as Nowaki stabbed him with a knife from the kitchen. _"Oh Hiro-san! You think your so brave!" He imagined Nowaki saying quietly as if he was trying to help Hiroki but was only hurting him._

Maybe that's why Papa is always wearing dress shirts. Kotaro thought as Hiroki let out a choked scream that made the child jump.

_Hiroki was at his limit. Nowaki was so evil. He had to hang on for Kotaro's sake!_

"Hey idiot! Maybe we should stop before we wake him up!" Hiroki whispered taking in large breaths. Nowaki played with his Hiro-san's hair chuckling. "I'm sure he won't...He's such a deep sleeper usually." 

They had no idea what the boy had heard and his impression was to be aware of Nowaki and be prepared to strike back.

/


	3. Misaki's secret job

This just came to me when listening to music. I own nothing.

PS: Readers some content may be very familiar.

/

He had to be quick and quiet at the same time. If Usagi-san woke up...Misaki gulped at the thought.

_I don't want a 'punishment' from him._ The young man thought as he packed his duffle bag with the nessecery pieces. He blushed furiously when he picked up a plastic container showing a pair of butterfly wings he had to wear.

With the holidays coming up Misaki wanted to have more money so he could get gifts for his friends and family members but his normal wage would cover them.

No he had taken a rather...Embarressing part time job for Akihiko's sake. _At least it's at night._ It was his tenth night on the job. The boy had become a near expert at hiding his costumes and sneaking out.

He was glad he didn't have to worry about housekeys since the door locked itself and had the keypad.

The college student peeked out of his room looking around carefully. Sticking to the edge of the stairs he then kept close to the walls.

He held his breath as he opened the door closing it behind him with a soft 'click.' The man sighed in relief now finally out of the apartment. He pulled out his shoes from his bag (he learnt the hard way from the first night on the job to keep those hidden.) stepping into them before rushing down the hall to the elevator.

/

The crowd in the club was cheering. Misaki checked his appearenece. Instead of his brunette hair being left alone he sprayed it with dye gaining red and orange streaks. His clothes had changed from his usual shirt and jeans to a bright neon orange T-shirt with the butterfly wings resting on his back. He also wore black jeans and knee high high-tops.

He sighed. He looked like an utter girl. "Misaki-chan! Don't even think about it!"

"No! Kana-san please!" The woman in charge of his appearance for this job insisted on him using eyeshadow to further the appearance of a monarch butterfly.

"There now your ready."

He nodded taking a deep breath as he took his microphone in his hands. It was still nervewracking every time he appeared on stage like this. It was only a temporary job until their usual performer got off maternity leave.

The boy turned his back to the crowd as the beat began.

"Sono te hanasanaide hanasanaide!" He began singing as the crowd cheered turning around flashing the a winning smile.

"Boku ga sobani iru kara

Donna toki demo waratte waratte

Hana wo sakasete yo" He spun around on his heel the glitter from the wings falling off being caught in the light. He twisted and turned as he sung recalling the lyrics perfectly.

The lights dimmed as they focused on Misaki's form.

"Kimi no daisukina hana ga saita yo!

Chiisana toge no aru hana ga kesa saita yo!

Sono toge de jibun wo mamoreru tsumori kana

Tsuyogatte bakari no hana kimi mitai dane!"

When the song was over the crowd went wild. Misaki bowed going back stage for a brief break. Only ten minutes later he was out on stage again giving them his all singing wise.

/Next day./

Misaki yawned trying to concentrate on his textbook. It was hard to focus after the night he had.

When his performance had been over he had to rush back home rinse off his make-up and hair make sure no more dye was left and hide everything away again.

Checking the time he sighed. He only got four hours of sleep.

His eyelids fluttered shut shortly as he slumped forward out cold.

Hiroki didn't notice until he called on Misaki to answer a question. The professor didn't hesitate to throw a book at him.

"AH! Gomen!" He blushed realizing he had fallen asleep in class. He had managed to not do that for the last nine days.

The day passed by as Misaki tried to show normalcy until it was time to head out again.

To save time he sprayed the dye on in the bathroom before going out. He didn't realize he was being followed.

Once he reached the club he quickly slipped on a different pair of wings this time bright green, donning a black T-shirt with white swirls and blue jeans with blue hightops. His hair had blue and purple streaks this time. No eye-shadow this time.

Crouching down on the floor he casted his gaze downward after adjusting his headset. This time it was different.

The curtians lifted as he began to sing. "Afuredashita shoudou ga bokura no mune wo utsu

ima futari no STORY ugokidashita!" He jumped up spinning once and striking a pose listening to the cheers unaware of whom was watching him.

"Meguriaeta shougeki de iro no nai sekai ga

isshun de azayaka ni irozuite yuku yo!" He continued placing both hands on his heart closing them briefly.

He fell into the beat as he moved instincively. "Nagareyuku kumo no yuki saki tooi kimi ni omoi wo!

"Yoseru

sorezore no basho to negai

sora wa aki no iro!"

He made slower movements during the opening lyrics.

"Afuredashita shoudou ga bokura no mune wo utsu

ima futari no STORY ugokidashita

meguriaeta shougeki de iro no nai sekai ga

isshun de azayaka ni irozuite yuku yo

bokura no mirai wa kagayaite yuku yo!" He sped up his movements again as the chorous started again.

The lighting focused on him changed to black light which illumenated the white on his clothing as he moved a more focused light was aimed at his wings the glitter on them shining.

Flashing his grin to the crowd as he bowed he took another ten minute pause to rehydrate and adjust his clothes again.

After his final performance this time a song titled "Asterisk' known from Bleach. When he had began that particular performance it was a wonder the girls didn't leap onto the stage.

Folding the wings carefully into his bag the man stretched scratching his head. He was exhausted.

"So this is where you've been going for the past week or so." That voice.

He gulped turning around. Standing there in all his glory was Usami Akihiko.

_Why do I feel so afraid?_ He thought quivering. "Uh...Um...Ano...I can explain?"

"You can explain in the car." Akihiko grabbed his wrist dragging him out of the establishment.

/

Green eyes blinked open as he turned over.

Only to look at the sleeping face of Akihiko. _So it wasn't a nightmare. He found out about my job._ He sat up his hands over his face. _What if he demands I dress like that regularly?_ He thought in horror.

A hand grabbed his shoulder. "Usagi-sa-AHHH!"

/

A disgruntled looking Misaki greeted his boss in the club that afternoon. "Ano um Nariko-sama I apologize but I don't think I can work the late performances anymore."

The young buisiness woman sighed sadly. "Oh really? I was hoping you could put in some early hours tonight along with your usual shift."

Misaki sighed. There went his Christmas bonus. "I'm sorry I hope I'm not causing you any trouble."

The black haired woman shook her head. "Don't worry about it kid. I was hoping to get you permanantly but I guess that's pushing it. Maybe I can convince your partner to let you stay."

Misaki stuttered. "Ho-how?"

"I saw him dragging you out of here like you had done something awful. I recognize a yaoi couple when I see one." The woman began laughing.

Misaki sweatdropped. _Nii-chan...I think I'm trapped in a web of insanity. Save me!_


	4. AU: Vampire Romantica part 1:

AU: Prince Misaki has been alone all his life. His brother the king has found a vampire...However the great Lord of Darkness Usagi is interested not in blood but in love...For the King's brother. However Misaki...Is totally disinterested. On the other side of the world another vampire has found a young king disguised as a young princess exiled from his throne. Will Hiroki choose to remain human...Will Misaki let the Lord of Darkness cast his spell upon his heart.

Part 1: The Former King and the blue eyed vampire.

/./././././

Hiroki stared at himself in dismay placing a small hand on the mirror infront of him. "I look ridiculous." He muttered wanting to untangle his hair from the weaved braid that looked as if he was wearing a headband of some type. Why did he have to be de-throned and exiled? He was forced to dress like a maiden.

Hiroki's hand curled into a fist as he sighed deeply. He was going to _behead_ whomever tipped off his father the previous king of his relationship with a man named Usami Akihiko years ago. Akihiko had died supposedly so why was he still suffering for that fool?

The ex-king didn't hear the footfalls of the being that approached him until the candleabra was blown out.

"Ahahahaha." A young voice laughed as Hiroki grabbed a book. "Now on your knee's." A large hand pressed onto his small shoulders with unknown strength forcing the man to his knee's. "Your blood will be a treat."

Hiroki's heart skipped a beat in dismay. "N-no...I will not allow it!" He spotted the shining blue eyes of the creature before him aiming with his book. "AWAY!"

The creature -Nowaki Kusama to those he's introduced himself to before helping himself to their blood.- Hissed in irritatance. "Maybe I won't drink your blood...Your kind of cute."

Hiroki rose trying to run but he tripped on the gown all the while cursing Akihiko and hoping he was turning in his grave and wound up falling against the wall. "Please don't kill me."

Nowaki reached over to above him snapping his fingers as the candle in the wall-lamp sputtered to life with a warm glow. "I may or may not feast upon your blood...But perhaps...Your frail body."

Hiroki launched himself at the vampire punching him in the mouth. "YOU-" He shouted using languege one would never think a proper 'lady' would use. Hiroki however was no lady.

After this he swore he'd find Akihiko's grave and burn his coffin. In a quick movement however Hiroki found himself pinned against the wall his face almost smashed against the stone. Maybe he could just end it. "I'm not a woman you idiot. I'm a man." He growled turning his head only to stare as Nowaki stepped away.

The man placed a hand to his heart. "I was a King."

Only the vampire laughed. He _laughed_ long and hard at the former king. "I'm so-sorry-haha-Your just so cute like that. "

Cute?

"I'LL SHOW YOU CUTE!"

/././././

He found himself in the vampire's arms the night night growling at him. "If you don't put me down I will splash holy water into your eyes and blind you. You hear me? I will kill you."

The vampire only held him tighter. "Your so cute Hiro-_hime_." Nowaki purred smiling as Hiroki blushed and smacked him. "Don't call me Hiro-hime you pathetic excuse for a vampire." 

Nowaki feighed a look of hurt. "I'm sad Hiro-hime. You think I'm pathetic? I met this clan of vampires once...They don't burn in the sunlight with dignity...They sparkle...Like your hair in the moonlight-" 

**SMACK!** A book was struck to the vampire's head as the ex-king snarled at him. "I don't care how pathetic they are! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"No I do not wish to go."

"Don't you vampires follow rules?" Hiroki's eyebrow twitched as Nowaki laughed at him again. "Oh nonsense. No rules apply to us...Except for a few. Never sparkle being my own clan's rule. I...Unfortunatly...Well..." Nowaki stammered his own face gaining blush.

Hiroki glared at him. "You sparkle?" 

"Only a little!"

**SMACK! THUD _(Cat screeching in the distance.)_** Nowaki found himself outside of the private manor of the ex-king on the ground.

The man had thrown him from the roof. "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BLOOD SUCKER!" Hiroki shouted down at him throwing one of his boots at him. "COME BACK WHEN YOU LOSE INTEREST!" 

_Perfect._ He thought coyly. It was an invitation..He had tresspassed the previous night and was invited in this time...Now he was invited for the next night as well. He lied, he was not one of those pixies. He shuddered recalling the man -Carlisle he called himself- and the vampire clan he was apart of. They shone in the sunlight instead of burning.

It scared Nowaki to be honest. They didn't feel warmth, like his kind did. Nor did they have control for their bloodlust until long after changing.

It disturbed him. As he morphed into the form of a raven (bats were so overrated.) He flew away these thoughts in his mind.

Maybe one day the ex-king would learn to trust him.

/./././././

Hiroki stared at the piece of parchment as he thought of the vampire. His hand moved slowly and carefully the ink slowly formed the image of the vampire. Trying to capture every detail, Hiroki could not remove Nowaki from his thoughts. His laugh, the way he grinned knowingly at the ex-king turned disguised 'princess' he was still irritated about it. _I still need to re-kill Akihiko that moron._ He thought growling in frustraition. The sketch was complete. Leaving it to dry he pulled out clothes from when he was still a King. They were rather plain looking at them again. - He never cared for the gold and glamore of being a royal.- Still he donned them leaving the braid in his hair. (It was impossible to brush out. He had managed once but woke up to find it in his hair again.) He also wore the tight corset he had to wear with his gowns he had to switch to. As far as he knew 'King Hiroki' was dead. He was now stuck as 'Princess Haruka.' For possibly forever.

Looking at himself he was shocked at how much he looked uncomfortable in his own clothes. "I've fallen into the guise of Haruka for far too long. I need to be myself." He murmured turning and picking up a book he had begun reading one chapter pernight months ago. He still had a long while to go.

The man trudged out into the daylight halting to turn back. He thought he saw a raven.

/./././././

Nowaki watched Hiroki leave his castle still appearing as if he was a woman. He didn't look to happy being locked up all day in there. _Perhaps...I could bite him. Just briefly enough to change him. Not enough to kill permanantly._ He thought as he planned. He would have to get nessecery supplies.

The more he watched the man move the more Nowaki didn't want to let him go.

Hiroki went to bed that night curled up into a ball his room freezing cold. He dreamt of the vampire he had met only a few nights ago.

The man was kneeling infront of a throne much like the one in his own palace from his days as a King. Only sitting in it was Nowaki looking at Hiroki with such a gaze it puzzled the man. The vampire's eyes glowed red. "Hiro-hime." He said in a commanding tone. Hiroki against his will stood up fearfully noting he was wearing the clothes of a servant. "Come here."

The man moved unwillingly his body betraying him. He soon found himself whirled around as Nowaki pulled him close to his body. The vampire had moved with such speed. "I'm hungry..." 

His eyes widened as he tried to struggle. "NO! Please Nowaki...No..." He had learned the vampires name the first night of their meeting. Now though he was terrified to utter the name. "Hiro-hime..." Nowaki called teasingly hand reaching up to caress Hiroki's face gently. Almost as if it was a magnetic pull he leaned into the vampire's warm hand...Warm? "I'm still hungry but don't be afraid."

He wasn't in his body anymore. He was watching as Nowaki bit him as his body cried out and began to struggle as if he was an animal. He could smell the blood. 

He shot up still able to smell it. "Ah..Hiro-san." -San? What happened to being called Hiro-hime? Perhaps..."Nowaki.." The former king addressed him as the vampire approached him a lit candle in his hand. He looked beautiful in Hiroki's eyes.

"Hiro-san...I've come to give you a choice. Be bitten by me and enjoy life for eternity to be your own person and perhaps...Learn to forget the past...Learn to love me." Nowaki's words were spoken softly as he sat on the edge of Hiroki's bed. The man gulped. "Bloodthurst will come immedietly if you say yes and you begin to change. I've killed several deer and drained their blood." He pointed to several metal pails . That explained the smell. "N-No-Nowaki...I-I...Mmph!" Hiroki was silenced by a kiss looking into bright blue eyes that shone with a bit of red. He leaned into his touch as Nowaki freed his hair from it's weaved style. Breaking it he smiled at him. "I have a secret...The times you finally managed to undo this I snuck in here and re-did it." Hiroki sputterd at him. He was the reason for Hiroki doubting his own sanity?

Nowaki frowned now though. "Hiroki Kamijou your time to answer is up. Do you choose to become a creature of the night? Or to remain human...As Princess Haruka exiled. I need to know now." Nowaki placed a single finger on Hiroki's neck feeling the blood pulsing through his body as his heart pounded. Hiroki struggled to find an answer as his body began to shake.

_Stay as Haruka...Be someone I am not...Or become a vampire...Drink the blood of my enemies...Be his forever. _ His choice was made. He lowered his head letting his brown locks hide his eyes from Nowaki's. "Yes." He didn't stutter. "End my human existence..." Nowaki reached over and ruffled the smaller man's hair. "Good answer...Wait just a moment."

Nowaki brought over the pails of blood and...A blindfold? "What's this for?" He asked as the vampire tied it around his eyes blinding the ex-king. "It's better if you don't see anything during your change. Eyesight will leave immediely and you would otherwise feel terror and possibly knock something over and hurt yourself...I assure you vampires take longer to heal when it comes to some injuries." He explained recalling how he himself reacted when he was changed. "Are you ready?"

Hiroki bit his lip. "I want to stand up." He requested feeling Nowaki's eyes on his back as he helped the man stand from the bed. He was aware Nowaki was now behind him, he felt his fingers caressing his neck particularly around the jugular vain. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight Hiro-san...You'll be even more beautiful as one of us."

_One of us..._ "Nowaki...I don't know why but the thought of you made my heart pound the last few days...I couldn't stop thinking about you even in my dreams. You have been my knight, my master, my captor, lover and even my murderer...What shall I be to you?"

Nowaki narrowed his eyes as he paused in moving towards the man's neck. "You shall be my mate...My lover...My victim...My servant. I will be able to drink your blood whenever I wish...In return you will have the honor of drinking from my own neck."

Hiroki shuddered. "I will still have blood in my veins.." 

Nowaki placed a kiss on the man's cheek. "Yes as do I...I love you Hiroki Kamijou." 

"Do it." Hiroki commanded. "Please..." Without his sight he could hide how scared he truly was. "Of course Hiro-san."

He felt the pain as fangs entered his skin. His body felt on fire. He needed blood...More blood. Hiroki was silent as he allowed Nowaki to bite him. Suck his blood and change him.

After ten minutes of this Nowaki pulled away. "It has begun." He could still make out the pattern in the blindfold. Now he couldn't see anything at all. Not even in his minds eye.

Nowaki pulled him down to the floor positioning the changing man's head over the first pail of blood.

Once the sent hit Nowaki stepped back as Hiroki devoured it. The blood would bring back the mans sight quickly. In no time at all Hiroki had finished it off. He slumped against his mate as he took in deep heavy breaths. "Why does it hurt to breathe?" He inquired. "Your heart is trying to pump out more blood but it can't handle it...Hiro-san.." Hiroki found himself pinned to the floor. "This is the most painful part of the change. Your heart will stop your lungs will constrict...Everything will be so painful. I'm right here."

Before he could respond he began to gasp and cough trying to breathe. Just as Nowaki warned him it happened.

Before he lost conciousness he was aware of the blindfold falling as his eyes tried to take in Nowaki's image.

Everything went black.

/././././././.

The former king's room was splattered with blood. The servants found his room in total disarray however the books were untouched.

They didn't realize Hiroki was now a vampire. He spent his days underground in a special 'home' built by his mate. He now layed beside him as his heart fluttered weakly back to life. "It'll remain that way forever. Humans will mistake you for a dying person..." Nowaki had informed him when he had awoken. When he slept his heart remained still. Active it fluttered to life or at least...Mimicked the way a living heart moved.

"Nowaki..."

"Yes?" 

The newly changed man grinned slyly at him. "I'm hungry...I'm in the mood for blood." 

Nowaki groaned as Hiroki bit him and drank the blood in his veins. It wasn't out of pleasure..

It was out of pure pain. Hiroki insisted on drinking from the jugular vein. It hurt and stung and irritated him. He didn't dare deny his Hiro-san however.

It was worth it. "I love you." Hiroki murmured as he finished.

FIN


End file.
